


Overheat

by KelpieChaos



Series: Dick-or-Treat 2019 [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelpieChaos/pseuds/KelpieChaos
Summary: Akira gets the hots for Ryo. Literally.





	Overheat

Pale skin gleamed in the flashing lights of the club. Akira couldn’t help but watch as Ryo danced, his body moving with smooth grace and sharp turns, a sly smirk on his lips as he shot Akira a glance.

“Akira,” he murmured. “Aren’t you going to dance with me?”

His words should have been swallowed by the music, the crowd, the rush of blood in Akira’s ears, but it sounded like they had been delivered directly to him, whispered right into his brain so that there was no way to miss them.

Akira nodded dumbly, no room for words with how Ryo’s hips were moving, his sweat gleaming hipbones just peeking out between his shirt and the low slung line of his pants.

A sharp smile graced Ryo’s bitten-red lips, and he curled a haughty finger in Akira’s direction. Akira stumbled forwards, drawn unerringly towards the ivory figure of his oldest friend. Ryo reached out once he was within arms’ reach, pulling them flush and rolling a slow full body grind against him.

White filled Akira’s vision: the strobes, Ryo’s shirt, Ryo’s _skin_. He buried his face in Ryo’s shoulder, clutching the back of his shirt and groaning at the feel of him.

“Akira…”

A puff of air, Ryo’s warm breath on his ear. Akira’s fingers spasmed, nails trying to bite into Ryo’s back but no, that would hurt him, and Akira would never, could never…

He was so hot, the crush of bodies warming the air and his blood rushing through him and Ryo’s sweat mixing with his own and Akira was sure he was melting.

“Akira…”

Ryo’s voice, soft yet strong, a purr that hid sharp teeth, and it was in Akira’s ear, his brain, his heart; it was vaporizing his thoughts, liquefying his bones, breaking him down to sheer desire and hot desperation.

“Ryo-” He gasped, claw tips gently, anxiously gripping those narrow, ethereal hips. “Ryo, please.”

“Please what?” Ryo hummed, then ground their hips together, punching a sharp noise from Akira. “Please this?”

Akira whined, frantically nodding into the side of Ryo’s neck, feeling the laughter as it bubbled out of Ryo’s throat. He was so hot, his clothes sticking to him, rubbing slickly as Ryo moved against him.

“Come on, Akira, dance with me.”

He matched Ryo’s slow rhythm, sparks shooting through his blood, fire pooling in his stomach.

“Ryo, Ryo, I’m…” Akira heard himself sob, claws catching on Ryo’s pants and dragging him closer, harder, faster.

“Shh,” Ryo soothed, “Just let go, go on.”

Akira’s breath caught on a wet gasp, eyes clenching shut as heat took him over, an inferno scorching through his nerves, vaporizing all feeling but the angelic rush and Ryo’s soft form in his arms.

Quiet, broken only by his heavy pants, finally pierced his hazy consciousness. Akira buried his face in Ryo’s –

Not Ryo.

Akira pulled back, cracking muggy eyes open. And was presented with the white of his pillow. Which was wrapped in his arms. And definitely not Ryo.

He collapsed back down on his bed, grimacing as he felt the not-insignificant wet area under – and around – his hips. His skin was cooling now, against the cold night air and unprotected by blankets or dreams. He shuddered, then pried himself up. He’d better to take care of the laundry now, before anyone else was up.

But damn if he wouldn’t rather still be overheating in Ryo’s arms.

 

 


End file.
